When doctors meet doctors
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Cuddy wants House and his friends to go on a journey. On the way there they meet the Scrubs members and get closer to them. Will House be J.D's new Mentor and what about x? A crossover to see what could happen wehn Sacred Heart meets PPTH.
1. Chapter 1

When doctors meet doctors

Chapter 1: An annoying task

"Cuddy really I don't want to go there, please let me make some practice or whatever but don't send me to this advanced education, I'll go mad" yammered House.

"You're already mad and no I have no time to go, so I wanna you Chase, Cameron and Foreman to go for me to the meeting" meant Cuddy.

"It's 700 miles from here, I can't leave my patients alone" said House.

"You don't have any patients" insisted Cuddy.

"What can I do for you that you go for me to the meeting' A prescription for Vicodin? How about that'" she asked friendly.

"Okay, I'll need lots of pills if I wanna survive this journey" meant House.

"When must we go?" he asked while he was watching Cuddy how she wrote his prescription.

"This afternoon" she answered.

"Impossible!" he shouted.

"Listen House, if you go you won't have to make any practice for the next three weeks!"

"Seven weeks!"

"Five, not more or less, my last word" she said.

House took his cane the note and left Cuddys office.

On the way to his friends he discovered Wilson behind a desk.

"Wilson, why are you hiding" he yelled very loud.

"I've too" answered Wilson shortly.

"A nurse you have to observe?" smiled House.

"No, well, yes" said Wilson.

"Listen, I've got a better idea how you could waste your time" said House.

"Let me think, oh yes, I could listen to your insults, how about that" said Wilson ironicly.

"No, don't think always that I'm the bad guy. Cuddy wants me to go on an advanced education, do you wanna come too" proposed House.

"You need a car, that's why you ask me" recognised Wilson.

"Yes, and I wanna take my best friend with me" added House.

"Okay, who's coming too" asked Wilson.

"Foreman, Chase and Cameron" said House.

"Then let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let's get ready

House went into his office. The three guys expected him yet.

"We don't have a new case, so we won't have to make a diagnosis, why are you here" he wanted to know.

"Cuddy called us. She said that you otherwise properly won't ask us to accompany you" explained Cameron.

"Smart girl, our boss" smiled House.

"Are you ready" he added.

"Apartment door closed, last visit done, bags full, yep we can go" said Chase.

"Wilson will drive us to Nevada, he was so nice" meant House.

Together they left the PPTH. Wilson waited yet outside.

"So what was Cuddys reason? Why can't she come with us" wanted Wilson to know.

"She has a photo shooting" said House.

"Really!" Foreman seemed surprised.

"No, I don't care why but if we go to the meeting I won't have to make any practice for five full weeks" added House.

They entered and the car drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I just couldn't leave you alone

The five guys arrived on the I-276 W. There was a huge traffic jam and it rained.

"Don't you have any music" asked Foreman.

"No, House was so nice to destroy my iPod last time because he thought that I had stolen him his coffee" meant Wilson.

"Oh com'on, I brought mine" House took out his white iPod and put it on full volume.

"Do you have anything rock-like" Chase simulated a drummer.

"How about Baba O'Riley, one of my personal favourites" said House.

So they listened to a bunch of songs among them also "Living on a prayer". Everyone was singing and with the time they even forget what expected them.

Suddenly House looked into the rear view- mirror.

"Is that" he started.

"What" asked Cameron. "Not what, but who!" House tried to recognise the driver behind them.

"It's Cuddy" he said.

Wilson drove off the street so did the car.

When they stopped and left the car they walked to the Toyota. The window scrolled down and Cuddy was sitting on the steering wheel.

"What the heck are you doing here" House seemed angry.

"Well, I thought that if I'm your boss I might come too as a representative of the PPTH" she laughed shy.

"Couldn't come you that earlier in mind" asked House.

She didn't answer.

"Can we hit the road again" wanted Wilson to know after some quite embarrassing instants.

They guys turned back to the car, except House.

"Don't make moles out of molehills Greg, it's better than run after sick patients" said Cuddy.

"You're right" meant House and sat down next to her.

"I'll drive with you the next 600 miles" he added and smiled over the whole face.

"That will be fun" answered Cuddy ,not so sure about what she just said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Desperation

After some miles Wilson made Cuddy understand, that they would like to take a break and eat a snack.

They found a nice little restaurant and decided to taste there some sandwiches.

When they entered they were shocked. It seemed that half of the population of the USA was hungry. The queue was at least ten metres long.

"I'll go and watch the beauty products, bring me a cheese sandwich" said Cameron and disappeared in the host.

Chase decided to follow her and Foreman waited outside the entrance together with Cuddy, who didn't like at all being crimped in such a small room.

Wilson and House started to wait in the queue.

"Man, that will take us hours to arrive at the shop counter" yammered House.

"Don't be so impatient, I'm sure it will move fast" meant Wilson.

After 15 minutes they didn't move a step.

"Who said that we would soon arrive at the sandwiches?" House looked to Wilson.

"You've never been on holiday it seems, you have no idea how long I wait sometimes" said Wilson.

"It's time to bring some action in this shop" House started looking after some victims.

He spotted a tall man, who was terribly sweating.

"Hey, the guy over there with the green shorts, you're sweating" started House.

The man looked back.

"I'm sure you'll have an attack if you don't leave this room, your circulation will break down, that counts for everyone, who feels hot" added House.

Many people tried now to find a way to the exit and finally House and Wilson could walk some steps.

"That was great, you simulated a host panic, very clever, what comes next" meant Wilson.

"Hold on" House took his cane and hit the woman in front of him she turned back and looked angry.

"Sorry, did I hit you oh I'm so stupid you have to forgive me I walk on a cane, I'm a poor cripple" he said in a voice, which sounded very sorry.

The woman seemed to have understanding and wanted that the two men overtake her and the family.

"Thank you, very nice of you, have a nice journey" said House and even shook the woman's hand.

Wilson smiled at him. "You and your cool tricks" he laughed.

"That's not a trick, I just wanted some mercy" said House.

But the queue still wasn't short enough, so House had to make once more a diagnosis or better a suggestion.

"Hey you" he called a guy. "You seem very ill, I'm sure if you will now buy a sandwich and eat it then you'll get an allergic reaction. You won't be able to breath, you'll become a bad rash and what other could happen and that just because of some ham, do you really want that?"

The boy ran crying away and now it was their turn to buy some food.

"Four cheese sandwiches, a salami ciabatta and for me the pizza bread" he ordered.

"We're sorry pizza bread is sold out" answered the man.

House couldn't believe and Wilson had to take his cane away because otherwise he would have landed on the man' face.

"Can't you take something else instead of making now a big fuss?" he tried to calm House down.

"Alright, I'll take the salad and a ham sandwich but I won't pay a cent for that" he said to the man.

"You really think I will let you go without paying" answered the man.

"Stop, I'll pay" proposed Wilson.

"No, listen, you with this purple white striped cap, I've got a nice jab in my pocket, filled up with ketamin against depression, you wanna know what happens if I'll inject you that now" said House.

The man ran as fast as he could to the bar, searched took the sandwiches and gave them to Wilson.

"Thank you" said House and together they walked outside to Foreman and Cuddy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sorry, your purse 

Cameron was still at the shop and looked at the many beauty products. There was another young woman with blond hair, who seemed to observe her yet the whole time.

Cameron put her purse down and walked to the next desk with the necklaces and bracelets.

She saw one, which was green with golden hearts and wanted to buy it.

Meanwhile the girl woman was following her to the clothes.

She was looking after some skirts but tried to never loose Cameron out off her eyes.

When Cameron wanted to go back to her purse, she recognised that someone had stolen it.

She looked over the whole place, among them she spotted again the blonde woman and ran after her.

"Hey, you there with the white jacket, stop!" she yelled.

The woman didn't understand and walked away. Cameron called Chase and together they tried to stop the woman.

Finally after having punched lots of people Chase jumped and could snatch her.

"Hey what's going on here" asked a guy with curly black hair.

"I could ask you, she has stolen my purse" replied Cameron.

"What no, this is…" the woman looked at the bag in her hand. "Sorry, that's not mine what have I done?" she handed the bag back to Cameron and a passport fell out. She took it from the floor and red it. "Dr. Allison Cameron, aren't you from New Jersey?" she asked.

"Yes why" answered Chase and Cameron at the same time.

"Great, we're doctors too, I'm Elliot and that's J.D" introduced Elliot.

"Hey do you know a certain Dr. Gregory House?" asked J.D.

"Sure, he's waiting outside" meant Chase.

"Wow, Perry, Perry House is here!" yelled J.D. A tall man with curly hair appeared behind a desk.

"Trisha, stop kidding, we haven't seen him" meant he.

"He's outside we can meet him isn't that awesome!"

"Who told you that?" asked .

"This guys here, Chase and Cameron they work or worked with him" said Elliot.

"Really, oh I have to meet him" was the only thing Cox said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Won't we drive together?

Outside they walked to Cuddy and the rest of the gang. "Hi, nice to meet you, we're doctors from Sacred Heart in California, my name's J.D, this is Perry, my Mentor and that's Elliot."

J.D shook everyone's hand and stopped by House.

House looked at him as if he had never seen someone in such a good mood.

Perry pushed J.D away and said hello to House, he hugged him.

"Yeah, okay, usually I'm not the friend- like" said House. "Me neither" answered Cox "but I perched your way, how to treat a team. I heard lots of you" said Perry.

"He's a big fan of you" added J.D but then Perry gave him the evil eye making him understand that he won't being personate as a fool, who admires others.

"So, what are you doing here" asked Wilson.

"Perry wanted" started J.D but Cox cut him the words. "We were at a conference and now the next one takes place in Nevada" meant he.

"What a hap, we're going too to Nevada, perhaps we could" said Cameron.

"Drive together" finished Elliot.

It seemed that no one had objections and so they got ready.

"Why are you really here?" asked Chase J.D.

"Perry wanted to get some advices from House, but I didn't tell you that" answered J.D.

"He thinks that House is brilliant but he won't ever show it" he added.

Now they had a problem. As usually Cox, J.D, and Elliot were travelling with Dr. Kelso's bus but now they decided to drive with the others and there was no other way than leave the bus at the restaurant.

"He won't mind" meant Cox and sat next to House.

"I like the way you think" told him House.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: J.D's new Mentor?

They were on the road and it was time to come to know the others better.

"So, House, tell me, what do you do, to make your team following you on every step?" asked Cox.

"Well, I treat them like grunge. So they learn, that they wouldn't have a chance without their boss and yet they start to slime like this blonde guy over there, right Chase" House looked at him but Chase watched out of the window without responding.

"Anyway, aren't you annoyed when they're always coming to ask you for help, sometimes for the most lame things like inject or intubate someone" meant Perry.

"Sure, but I tell them that I can make it every time but one day they will anyway kill a patient" said House.

"That's what I say, right Jenny" replied Cox.

"Who's Jenny?" asked House.

"It's me, he likes to give me girls name, Alice, Sarah, Lilo, whatever I got used to it" answered J.D.

"Wow, that's really hard" meant House.

"You're doing the same with us, just some minutes ago you called me slimy" replied Chase.

"Oh, it seems that we have a lot in common" smiled Cox.

"Tell me some of your views" he said to House.

"Everybody lies! So there is no reason to talk to a patient because he won't ever tell you the truth, I always try to hide from the sick ones" continued House.

"If you're mean and treat your team very bad, you will earn their respect" said Cox.

"It seems that you must have been twins, who got separated after birth" said Chase.

The two looked at him.

"So, who's your most annoying employee" asked Cox.

J.D. looked at him.

"I don't make differences, I told you I don't care about them" meant House.

"At least you don't insult them nonstop" replied J.D.

"Shut up, Caroline! No one asked you for your opinion" said Cox.

"Well I think you should stop insulting him now, Perry I mean I'm sure this guy has some good sides otherwise you wouldn't have recruit him" said House and winked to J.D.

Suddenly J.D felt very good. He wished that he would work for House, he seems a hard boss but at least he has some understanding for him.

He saw House and him at the office diagnosing about 's illness and then House says him that Cox's problem is that he just won't ever understand J.D. and lays his arm around him and tells him, that he can stay at the PPTH.

"See he's doing that all the time, Priscilla stop your daydream!" yelled Cox.

"So let's change the subject, what were the strangest illnesses you've ever had to diagnose?" asked Cox.

"We one's had a patient with a third Ostium, then a woman with a tapeworm in her had, a man with AVM and oh yes a girl who wanted to kill herself with antidepressiva" told him House.

J.D couldn't stop staring at him. "A tapeworm how disgusting is that?" he pulled his face.

"She had one in her leg too" answered House.

"What about Sacred Heart, most interesting case" wanted House to know.

"We once had a guy with an orange skin you know what it was, it took me a whole day to find it out" said Cox very proud.

"He ate too much carrots, which make the skin yellow and drank too tomato juice, which coloured him red that makes an orange skin" meant House.

"He's cleverer than Cox" whispered J.D to Chase.

They stopped talking and observed the landscape outside the window.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: His Vicodin

„My leg hurts real badly", claimed House. "Perhaps you're sitting too long" supposed J.D.

"No, I haven't took my pills for more than four hours, wait a minute" he grasped in his pockets "I forgot them at the restaurant" he said desperate.

"Cuddy, do you have some supply" he asked.

"Watch on my purse" she handed it back to him.

He started to rummage. "Cuddy, for which occasion do you need a nose piercing and brown contact lenses?" he asked.

"Mind your own business, search the vicodin" she replied angry.

"There aren't any left but, wow, here's a false passport. Georgina Spade from Tennessee" he looked at the card in his hand.

"Conclusion there are really no pills left and I seriously need some" he meant.

"What shall I do?" she asked.

"We could stop at the next town" proposed J.D.

So Cox phoned Elliot in the other car to tell her that they will take a break and that they should drive off the highway.

After some stuttering minutes they arrived at Blue Diamond.

It was a small village but House hoped anyway to find here his medicine.

They left the car.

"Who's coming with me?"

"I'll wait here with Cameron" answered Chase.

"I'm tired" replied Cox. "The rest of you, com' on" House hubbled towards the tiny shops and the others followed him.

"There I can see a sign" said Wilson. "I guess they can help you" he added. So they entered the drugstore.

"I need some vicodin" was the first thing House said.

"Vicodin, I'm sorry doesn't work without recipe" said the seller.

"I'm a doctor, here's my identity card" he threw it on the desk.

"Can't do anything" persisted the seller.

"Listen, he needs it can't you make an exception for once" begged Cuddy.

"No, please leave now" replied the woman.

Without a pill they left the drugstore. "What shall I do?" House cried out.

They were clueless. "Maybe there's a last hope. I'm sure there's another drugstore. I've a cunning plan" said Wilson.

They searched and in the corner of an animated street there was really a second pharmacy.

"This time we won't just enter and ask for some pills, we make an inroad" told Wilson proudly.

"Are you kidding? They'll arrest us" meant Elliot.

"It's the only chance, you can't imagine how straining House can be on denial" said Wilson.

"How you wanna do that? I mean like in an action movie?" asked J.D. "Or Mission Impossible" asked Foreman. "You gotta help him, Foreman you know how it works" squeezed House.

"I've never committed such a crime" he answered.

"Don't watch it as a crime, more as a joke" said House.

"We should properly find some masks" meant Cuddy. "Or socks" said J.D.

They walked to the next cloths shop and bought some stockings.

"Okay, let's pull them over and then it's time to take the pills" said Wilson.

They entered the drugstore. "Hands up! This an inroad! If you stay calm then nothing will happen" yelled Wilson.

The people laid on the floor. House walked towards the desk. "Gibe me the vicodin" he arrogated.

"Everything you want" whispered the seller.

The man ran to the cupboards and took the box. "Everything you want" he whispered. Then a man tried to attack Wilson from behind but Elliot and J.D were faster and snatched him before he could arrive him.

They left the pharmacy but the policemen were yet running to the shop at the last minute they could escape.

"What I do all for you" said Cuddy to House.

"At least we didn't hurt anyone but I'm sure the police will follow us" said Wilson.

"I've got my vicodin, I don't care if they will arrest me" replied House.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Tricky tyre

„Why are you so hard breathing" asked Cameron, when the six guys came back. "We just make an inroad" said Elliot. "And here are my pills" House sat down in Cuddy's car.

"We should finally arrive in Sparks otherwise we will miss the education" mentioned Wilson.

He walked to his car and stared at the tyres. "They are full of holes" he shouted.

"Impossible, we didn't move a step" meant Chase. "Well, we went for a few minutes to the bar over there but I'm pretty sure there was no one near the car" said Cameron.

"I can't drive, I've no spare wheel left" said Wilson.

"We can't show up there in three or four, we have to find a way how we can arrive in time" meant Cuddy.

"So House, it's your turn. I risked my freedom to take your pills, what do you do for me now" persisted Wilson.

"We could go to a travel agency" proposed J.D before House could open his mouth.

"Great idea, but do you really think, that they have a bus left just for us, Maggie" asked Cox.

"We can try, it's there" meant J.D.

They entered the travel agency and Cox talked to the woman. "We had an accident and now we should however arrive in Sparks, is there any chance to get a bus?" he asked.

The woman tipped something on her computer, looked up and smiled.

"Lucky you" she said "in ten minutes drives the yearly gambler bus direction Las Vegas, I'm sure there are some seats left for you" she explained.

The friends laughed and clapped their hands. "Here are nine tickets and don't get infected by the gambling fever, those guys are impossible. My husband will be your driver, have a nice journey" she handed them the orange card and the nine went over to the bus.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Destination Sparks

Driving together with people, who have serious gambling problems isn't really recommendable.

Some are totally nervous, some are to busy with counting money and some can be very rude if you refuse to play a game.

After some hours the gang arrived in Sparks. It was night yet and the only thing they wanted was finding a motel to take a nap.

There was a small house with some lights and they decided to take a look.

It was comfortable and the entrance looked like a room of the sixties.

"Can I help you" asked an elderly lady behind the desk.

"Do you have rooms free" asked Cuddy.

"How many people" she asked.

"Nine" replied Elliot.

"Yes, here are the keys. Number 17, 19 and 22, breakfast is from 6.30 am to 9 am. Good night."

The friends trugged themselves arduous up the stairs.

"How do we share" asked Wilson.

"I'll take a chamber with the ladies" said Elliot.

"Chase, J.D and I take number 17" mentioned House.

"So Foreman, Wilson and I will take the 22" said Cox.

They disappeared.

"Goodnight Sheila" laughed Cox. J.D walked into the room and slammed the door.

"What's wrong" asked House. "He hates me! He just hates me and I can't imagine why. I'm a good doctor, but he doesn't seem to care, I sometimes think, that he will freak out and punch me in the face" J.D was almost crying.

House sat down next to him. He didn't speak, he showed outside at the bright moon. Then he turned to J.D. "Tell me what's your problem" he began.

"Well, I'm working now since eight years at Sacred Heart Hospital, I adore Cox, he's my idol, but whenever I ask him something or even try to talk to him, he just turns me down, it's like a never ending nightmare" said J.D very sad.

"You know with Greg it isn't much better" mentioned Chase.

"Are there really no moment's of joy you had with Cox" asked House.

"Once he killed three patients because the organs of the giver were infected rabies. He was depressed, he locked himself in his home with a bottle of Scotch and we had to convince him, that he should turn back to work and the only one, who could manage it, was me. In this only moment he was happy to know me and he told me so" J.D dropped a tear away.

"Well, perhaps you just treat him wrong" meant House.

J.D stood up "I treat him like a brother, what's wrong with that?" he yelled angry at House.

"Your kindness, he won't see that, he wants to see how pride, proud and stubborn you are" told him House.

"So what shall I do then, what do you propose" asked J.D.

"First of all, he's rude and answers you like a moron, do the same, reply him on the same mean and disgusting way" started House.

"I can't, I'm too weak"

"You're an idiot that's your problem, we're going to practise that now" said House and tore J.D to the window. He opened it. "Shout" he arrogated from J.D.

"Are you crazy" replied J.D. "The whole neighbourhood will wake up" he added.

"Who cares, you have to show your real manner" insisted House.

So J.D took all his brave together and shouted out his whole anger.

"Yeah, that's the doctor I wanna see" said House and closed the window.

"So next situation, let's imagine you made a wrong diagnosis and Cox argues now with you, what do you answer" supposed House.

"I tell him, that I'm sorry and that I'll try better next time" meant J.D.

House hit him.

"Ouch, why did you do that" yelled J.D.

"Because, you seem to learn nothing. Don't ask him for forgiveness, tell him that every freacking doctor makes mistakes and why he recruited you if he always tries to ruin your life" said House.

J.D ran to his purse and took out a booklet and a pen and started to write down the phrase. House walked to him, took his notebook and threw it into the garbage can. "That has to come spontaneous" he said.

"Tomorrow you can improve, what I've told you, goodnight".

And so the three guys finally went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: He was sick

„J.D, could you please pass me the butter", asked Elliot.

It was 7 am in the morning but they were all yet at the breakfast room and enjoyed a little snack, before they had to listen to a three hours presentation of a new medicine.

"Why do they only have toast, white bread makes fat", yammered Elliot.

The others ate what was on the table, because they knew that there won't be any break during the meeting.

"I tell you, I didn't make positive experiences with new pills and so" mentioned House.

"Oh yes, you gave yourself a migraine, just to improve, that the medicine of your old school rival didn't work" meant Chase.

"I hope he has at least some pictures during his show" said Cox.

"Do you know the doctor" asked Cameron.

"He's a friend of our boss" he replied.

After having finished breakfast they took a walk to the building. Outside were assembled many doctors, most of them older than the team.

Inside it wasn't good illuminated. They took the elevator to the upper room and searched their places with the numbers.

Chase sat down next to House and the came J.D.

"Drew, you have the wrong seat" meant Cox.

"And you the wrong tone of voice, if you want me to stand up, then ask" replied J.D and winked over to House, who returned the gesture.

Cox got red and took the next chair. It was extremely cold. Everyone was talking and it was a big mess when suddenly a gong was hit.

The room got quiet. They were looking at the podium and a little man with a flowery shirt was walking up to his desk.

"Welcome dear doctors" he started his speech and caught. "I would like to introduce you my new medicine against" he gasped for air "the Erdheim – Chester – Syndrome".

Cox was a bit insecure, the man seemed weak and not at best health.

"Well, not as usual this pills are made out of herbs" he told.

The man took the device and switched to the first picture, which showed a common flower.

"Again a jerk" meant House to Foreman. The man wanted to go on but he had again a cough attack. Some people in the first line sighted, but the doctor couldn't recover, House and his team knew what would come next, the man fell on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Teamwork

The crowd stood up. Some people shouted, some were discussing and some just stand there, staring at the sick doctor.

Cox went to the podium, took out a lamp and watched at the man's eyes.

House pulled out a pen from his pocket and started to write down the symptoms on the wall.

"Could please everyone leave the room, perhaps the patient has an infective illness" meant House.

The doctors left the conference room and so the nine guys were alone.

"What do we have for symptoms" thought House loud.

"Cough and hard breathing, a lunge problem" said Elliot.

"That's clear, but why" replied House.

"Allergic reaction, maybe" supposed Cameron.

"The air is clean and I think there hasn't been a food or something, which caused such an extreme attack" said House.

"If he wasn't allergic of Kelso, then we can close that out" mentioned Cox.

The guys looked at him.

"Wilson, what do you think" asked House.

"It's not cancer, doesn't fit" replied Wilson.

The team sat down.

"How about Lupus" supposed J.D.

"It's never Lupus" meant House.

They hadn't a clue.

"Cardiatic problem" said Cuddy. "Then he would have caught blood" answered Cox.

The man laid on two chairs.

J.D walked over to him and opened his shirt.

"We have a new symptom" he added. "He's got a rash" J.D hold up the man's arm and House noted it.

"Again, cough, hard breathing and rash".

"How about a normal flue" said Elliot.

"No rash" answered Chase.

House looked around him.

"Could be an infection" he murmured.

"Let's say, we have no idea what's wrong with him" added Cox.

They were sitting and waiting.

Elliot pulled her jacket over.

"Pretty cold for this time" she meant.  
Then House looked at the ceiling and discovered the grey cabinet.

"That's it" he stood up.

"Sure" Cox stood up his chair too.

"The air conditioner" they said simultaneous. "This guy suffers because of this temperature" meant House.

They called the ambulance and the man could have been brought to the hospital.

"Great job" Cox laid a hand on Houses shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: How about Las Vegas?

"We had a good start and solved a case" Cuddy was happy, that nothing worse happened.

"So then it's time now to say goodbye, I guess" meant Elliot and rubbed her eyes.

The two teams were standing face to face.

"Was a nice experience with you" said Chase.

"We learned lots from each other, promise me, that we will stay in contact" said Cameron to Elliot.

Even Cox hugged Wilson and J.D tried to hug House.

"Thank you so much, you would be a great mentor" he whispered.

House couldn't let them go. Perhaps he really liked the team of Sacred Heart or he just wanted to short change the situation.

"Cuddy, watch this. They're all sad" he said.

"I know, but it's time to turn back" she replied.

"Couldn't we drive for some days to Las Vegas, it's perhaps the only chance to visit this city" he proposed.

"What happens to the PPTH" Cuddy looked at him.

"There is sure a representative, don't bother, I guess no one has objections" he waited of the teams reaction.

"A little break won't cause damage" meant Cox.

"Listen Cuddy, Wilson will make two weeks practise, if we go now to Vegas" smiled House.

"You know what, you're right, Greg! We drove 700 miles, we had to travel with gamblers and we really need to take a time out, who's coming to Vegas" she shouted.

Everyone jumped in the air and so it was clear, where they would spend the next few days.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12: Wilson's big surprise

„This is huge", J.D was stunned. They asked for room at one of the most famous hotels in Vegas.

At the reception waited yet the concierge.

"Good evening and welcome, your name please".

"Oh, we haven's reserved" said Cuddy.

"Then I'm afraid, we don't have rooms left" meant the man.

"We're doctors" added Wilson.

"Ah, saviours, haha, yeah then I'm sure there is something free for you" he looked at his computer.

"Yes, here we go, a triple room, a suite for two and two double rooms, here are the keys" he handed them to Cuddy.

House looked at the man, he seemed so familiar.

"I think, I may share the suite with our boss" he meant.

Cameron smiled.

"I take one with Elliot" she said "so we can talk about girls –stuff" she added.

"I'll share one with Wilson and Chase", meant Foreman.

"So, there's one room left, Hannah, you're sleeping on the couch" said Cox.

"Why don't you sleep outside" replied J.D.

"Have a nice journey" the concierge called three other guys to help the teams with their luggage.

Upstairs they made an appointment for the poker evening.

"Let's say at the entrance at 8 p.m." proposed Chase.

They disappeared.

"Are you going to annoy me, is it that why you wanted to share the room with me" wanted Cuddy to know.

"No, I wanted the suite and I knew, that if you pay for everyone you'll pretend to get the nicest room" answered House.

"Everyone's paying for himself" she said.

"Well, then it's because of the color- TV" meant House.

Chase left the room and knocked at the ladies door. Cameron opened.

"Have you ever been at a casino" he asked.

"You're coming to my room just to ask me that, no, I haven't all this gamblers, waste money only to be satisfied, that's not my thing" she meant.

"Then we could go outside, having a nice evening and discover the city, instead of spending time in a room full of mad one's" he proposed.

"Thanks, but it's the last evening with our new friends, we can eat diner in New Jersey" she said.

"Okay, see you later" he closed the door and went back to his room.

Elliot was sitting on a chair. "Cameron, are Cuddy and House married" she asked.

"Oh god no, she is his boss and he tries to convince her to his hilarious and sometimes odd ideas" she laughed.

House got ready. He was standing in front of the mirror and was making a knot in his cravat.

"Can you manage it" Cuddy appeared in a dark blue dress behind him. He turned and looked at her.

"You look good" he said.

"Thank you".

Suddenly it knocked on their door.

"House, it's Wilson" said Cuddy. House left the suite and he and Wilson took the elevator down to the entrance.

"Let's get outside and have a drink" said House.

The man at the reception saw them and waved.

House looked at him then at Wilson. Wilson noticed that.

"What's up" he asked.

"Don't you think, that he looks kinda like you" meant House.

"He has brown hair, but there's no more" answered Wilson.

House walked over to the man and red his card.

"Clark Wilson, say Clark, do you have any relatives" wanted House to know.

"My mum and my dad live in Oklahoma and there must be somewhere a cousin" said Clark.

"What's your parents name" asked Wilson.

"Peggy and Lukas, why" said Clark.

"Aunt Peggy and Oncle Lukas" said Wilson.

"Is your cousins name James" asked House.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him for ages, actually I've seen anyone since long time" meant Clark.

"It's me, I'm James" said Wilson.

"Is this your long missed cousin" asked House.

"Yes, but no longer missed" Wilson hugged Clark.

"Let's enjoy the pokerevening".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Pokerevening

When the guys entered t he big Poker room, they took a big breath of smoke.

Many people, all in blazers or beautiful dresses were standing around tables, yelled, sometimes because they just won a nice sum of money, or sometimes because they had just lost all their chips.

"I think it's best to split up" said Cuddy.

Cameron and Chase walked over to a green table. There was a woman, wearing a robe covered with diamonds and two men, who seemed to yet for long time at the casino.

"How much do you have" asked Chase Cameron.

"500 $, but I keep them for emergencies" she replied.

They started to play Blackjack.

"The minimum input is 300$" said the man, who dealt the cards.

"Well, that's cheap" laughed the lady.

Chase threw the chips on the table. The man started to give out the cards, a ten and a nine.

"Nineteen", he said. Cameron looked at Chase.

"Give me another one" he arrogated.

"Chase, this game goes up to 21, that's mad" she tried to convince him.

"Trust me, it will be a two".

The man dealt out the next card, it showed a joker.

Chase bashed his fists on the border of the table.

"Next round" he said.

But this round too only brought bad luck. Chase was loosing all his chips.

Now it was Cameron's turn to bed all for her friend.

"500 $, show me the cards" she said.

The man put down a king and a seven.

"Let me think, give me one" she arrogated.

It was a three.

"Twenty" the man waited for a reaction.

"Let them play" said Cameron.

The two men and the lady started to count their cards.

"So she has 19, the sir here goes with 12 and he lost, that means, you won" he handed Cameron the chips back and the two went over to the bar.

J.D and Elliot were sitting around another table. They observed a young lady, who seemed to win every game, her husband also had a lot of luck.

"I think they're cheating" he whispered to Elliot, but so loud, that the couple seemed to have heard it and looked angry at them.

Behind them appeared another man.

"Repeat that, boy, you think we're cheating", he asked.

"It seems", replied J.D shy.

He ran away and the two men followed him. J.D ran and ran and once passed Cuddy and House. They noticed it and House followed the men.

J.D was crowded in a corner.

The man came nearer and nearer.

House tipped his shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm sure this guy made something stupid, that's him, but I don't know if he reserves to getting basted" said House.

"He accused us of cheating" replied one of the men.

J.D hoped, that House will help him out but he got surprised.

"Oh, yeah, that's very stupid, show him who's the boss" said House and moved away from the corner.

What happened? J.D was lost, now he's going to feel some pain, but really unexpected appeared Cox.

"Let him, it's not his fault, that's he's so lame, he's got a damage, let him alone" he looked at the two.

"He should hold his mouth", yelled the other.

They went away.

"Thanks", said J.D a bit insecure.

House arrived back at the table, where Cuddy waited yet.

Foreman was sitting at the bar.

He ordered a drink and observed the guests, when suddenly a woman came to him.

"Larry, how are you", she asked.

Foreman looked around and understood, that she was talking to him.

"You must be mistaken", he replied.

"Stop joking, remember 1991? We frequented the same medicine class in Fort Collins" she went on telling.

"Seriously, I'm not the one you think, my name's Eric, not Larry" he said.

"How many drinks did you have yet, don't even remember your name" laughed the lady.

Foreman took out his passport and showed it to her.

"I see, yeah, sorry" with a red head she left the bar.

Wilson and Clark were sitting at a table. "So, why did you move to Vegas", wanted Wilson to know.

"Some change, you know my parents live on a farm, it's nice but I couldn't stay forever there so I found my luck here" answered Clark.

Meanwhile Cuddy and House were joining a group of sophisticated snobs.

"Let me show you, how we can trick them", said House.

"You wanna cheat", asked Cuddy.

"In a way".

They squeezed themselves through the gentlemen and ladies.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Dickson, so my dear what sum shall we bed", asked House to Cuddy with a very big-headed sound in his voice.

"Whatever it costs, money doesn't play a role", answered Cuddy, who understood Houses game.

"So, what cars do you drive", asked House the group interested.

"Toyota, newest model on the market" bluffed a man.

"Ah yes, well we're happy with our Bugatti and the Cabrio, for some holiday trips, aren't we, darling", asked House.

"Sure we are".

They started to play.

The man gave a two and a nine.

"Makes eleven", counted House.

"Oh you're so smart, honey" smiled Cuddy.

"Take another one", she said.

The man handed out a ten.

"Let's give them a chance too", House took the chips and left with Cuddy the table.

"Awesome show" laughed Chase.

"It was worthy".

They left the casino and went to their rooms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A long goodbye

The next morning J.D woke up all dizzy.

What happened yesterday? Oh yes, they spent the evening at the casino. He watched over to his room sharer Chase.

Chase was already awake and was brushing his hair.

"Today we're turning home, I can't believe, that's over yet", he seemed very sad. He stood up and got dressed.

J.D went to the bathroom and got ready.

He left the room and walked over to the ladies.

Cameron had yet brought all her luggage outside and waited, that Chase would help her bring it down.

From the other chamber came Wilson, Foreman and Cox.

"So, are you asking your cousin to come with you", wanted Foreman to know.

"No, he's happy here, but we'll visit us more often", said Wilson.

The guys went downstairs to the entrance.

"Where are Cuddy and House or better Mr. and Mrs. Dickson", smiled Chase.

After ten minutes House and Cuddy came downstairs. House had laid his arm around Cuddy.

"What happened to you", asked Cameron.

"Just a pleasant evening at a casino", answered House.

They went to the reception and paid.

Outside it was time to say goodbye.

"So Perry, here's the number of the PPTH, I hope we'll stay in contact to change out situations about cases and stuff", she handed him out the note.

Cameron promised Elliot to meet her once for a journey at a Spa.

House took J.D out of the crowd.

"J.D, I normally don't give good advices, but you seem a nice fellow and listen, do whatever you think is right, answer Cox as you did the last days and you'll earn his respect. I know, I'm not a good mentor, that's why I wanted yesterday, that Cox helps you out of the situation, he's an extremely talented teacher and he teaches you all about being a successful doctor, bye now" he shook J.D's hand, but J.D hugged him.

Everyone said goodbye and so the Californian doctors went into the car and drove off the parking, waving their hand until they were disappeared behind the next corner.

The PPTH Team also went home.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Memories

The other day it was just like always at PPTH. House came as usually late, threw his robe on a chair and sat down to read some newspaper and drink his coffee.

Cameron was at the Emergency Station and had just a new patient. A young blond girl at her age.

Her leg was cut off because of an accident.

"You know I climb every Wednesday since eleven years from 8 to 10 am but never in my career happened such a bad mistake. I tripped over my own feet, how embarrassing is that, by the way your hair looks fantastic" the woman spoke very fast and Cameron had to smile because she reminded her on Elliot, so squizzy and always excited. She took the necessary stuff and helped her patent.

At the same time Chase and Foreman were sitting at the cafeteria and observed the people around them.

In front of them passed two men, one a bit older than the other.

"You're such a moron, Frida, how couldn't you write down the right numbers, seriously why do I waste my worthy time with you" they walked away.

"Remember Cox and J.D, exactly the same ones" Chase laughed and drank his coffee.

Foreman admitted it and they started talking about the past few days.

Wilson was having practice and had a nice conversation with Malcom, a boy who just found his missed brother.

It would be great, if Clark would be here with him right now, he thought and sighted.

House got bored and so he decided to visit his boss.

He took the elevator up and walked into her office without knocking.

She was sitting at her desk and chatting with someone on the other line.

House could catch some words and a smile appeared on his face.

"Yes Perry, then we'll meet us on the 20th of May, many greetings"

THE END


End file.
